


Lemon

by XavierApies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavierApies/pseuds/XavierApies
Summary: even the sadness of that day, even the pain of that dayTogether with you, I loved all of itWhat is left over and refuses to leave my chest the bitter scent of lemonUntil the rain stops, I can't go homeEven now, you are my light





	Lemon

_If this were a dream, I wonder how grateful I'd be_   
_I still see you within my dreams_   
_In order to take home all that I've forgotten_   
_I must pay brush off the dust of my aged memories_

  
Heavy pattering was the only thing heard throughout the silent abandoned market place of dead night, as the pouring rain increased so did the tears. Giving a strangled wail the wind carried on through the bitter night. This endearing nightmare kept coaxing the everlasting throb of heartache within the chest. Pitiful tears streamed down their face. Clutching a single scrap of paper closely. As if a simple breath would blow it away.

  
Nothing prepared them for this day. The bitter sweet memories rang throughout their head. Playing a forbidden song of when happiness was theirs before it slipped away. Dragging them back into a trapped loneliness. It stung, greater than any bee sting, throbbing every time they a single thought came into their mind.

  
_In the end, you were the on who taught me_  
 _That there's such a thing as never-returning happiness_  
 _Even the murky past that I hid without a word_  
 _If you weren't there, it'd remain murky forever_

It hurt,oh it hurt so much. feeling as if your other half way ripped away. One moment you felt extreme joy. Laughing, enjoying the simple winds of life. Smiling toward the sky of color, gleaming at the lustrous cyanic hues the sky sprawled upon the festering sky. Until its snatched away in a second, leaving an ugly painted hues of gray. Matching and screaming to your empty throbbing heart. Show casing how an empty shell would be. Heavy grief engulfing you, drowning you in the awake of a forgotten touch. Smiling a forgotten love that will never come back. Melting away with the pouring rain.

  
_Surely this is enough, getting hurt and so forth_  
 _I know that it doesn't exist_

  
Shaking and crumbling toward the ground, clutching a single memories. Holding on for a single moment. Wanting to reaching out onto a holding grasp that has been forgotten. A simple warmth that has ceased to dwell within your body. Similar to a frigid corpse, only cool air surround you. Nothing in your grasp can be held anymore. Blue and Purple adorn your body, similar to a bouquet of fluttering lilacs. That has wilted six feet beneath the ground.

  
_Even the sadness of that day, even the pain of that day_   
_Together with you, I loved all of it_   
_What is left over and refuses to leave my chest the bitter scent of lemon_   
_Until the rain stops, I can't go home_   
_Even now, you are my light_


End file.
